Bowser Jr.
|-|Bowser Jr= |-|Shadow Mario= Summary Bowser Jr., known in Japan as Koopa Jr. (not to be confused with Koopa Kid), is the secondary antagonist of the Mario series, and the youngest child of Bowser and the apparent heir of the Dark Land. He debuted in Super Mario Sunshine. He acts as the main antagonist of both Super Mario Sunshine, and New Super Mario Bros., with his father only playing a minor role in each. He is a playable character in various multiplayer Mario games. Since his debut, he has stolen the spotlight as the main villain from his father in a few Mario games. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A Name: Bowser Jr. Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown, about the age of a small child Classification: Koopa, son of Bowser Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, create paint with different effects, emits sonar waves, can shrink opponents, breathing heat-seeking fire, skilled in machines and technology, magic, petrification, ability to paperize, healing, summoning enemies, turning into Shadow Mario which enables him to have superhuman agility, levitation, and teleportation. Attack Potency: Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Not as strong as his father or mentor but hardly far from their power, as official sources frequently states that he's almost as powerful as the former and constantly fights with the Mario Bros.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic reactions and combat speed as Shadow Mario (He is just as acrobatic and nimble as Mario) and himself (Capable of keeping up with Mario in New Super Mario Bros). Higher with vehicles. Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of dragging Bowser from his tail and throwing a gigantic cannonball several times his own size) Striking Strength: Superhuman (Capable of causing an earthquake when he ground pounds) Durability: Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System (Tanked several attacks from the Mario Bros.) Stamina: Very high. He fought Mario several times in a day and fought both Mario and Luigi at once. Range: Tens of meters with equipment and machinery Standard Equipment: Magic Paintbrush, Magic Bandana, Koopa Shells, and Juinor Clown Car Intelligence: High. He was able to skillfully pilot vehicles and robots. He also lead the Koopa Troop in Bowser's absence and once noted to be smarter than his father. Weaknesses: Bowser Jr. is quite spoiled and childish. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Graffiti:' Creates a potent toxic paint that creates polluted piranha plants and swoopin' stus. **'Electric Graffiti:' Goop infused with electricity to shock enemies. **'Lava Graffiti: '''Goop infused with fire to burn enemies. *'Glorpedo:' Spiny balls, serving as paint projectiles. *'Forcefield:' Durable forcefields that block attacks that can only be dissolved with fruit juices. *'Rainbow M:' Creates a multicolored "M" that acts as a portal. *'Sonic Roar!:' Emits a loud roar to shrink multiple opponents at once. *'Sonar Wave Koopa Jr.:' Bowser Jr.'s Megastrike. He yells out powerful sonar waves from his mouth that has re-entry force. *'Graffiti Shot:' Paints something three times to launch it in an established direction. *'Paperize:' Stops time and turns the entire area caught into an album where he can manipulate the environment. *'Fire Breath:' Breathes a potent fireball out of his mouth. These are capable of homing into opponents and Bowser Jr. can breathe a large stream of it. *'Magic Weapon:' Bowser Jr. forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. '''Key:' Himself | With inventions Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Villain Characters Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Sound Users Category:Turtles Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Tier 4